Ravenous Inuyasha
by tessascarlight
Summary: "You're gonna be my woman!" "Not that I don't like the whole straightforward approach thing you have going on here, but you should really start with asking a girl on a date mister." Kazumi Higurashi, twin sister to Kagome, has been magically transported to the Feudal era of Japan, alongside her sister. Neither of them have any idea where they are, or how they managed to arrive


p data-p-id="0720a9c784640f86e044c5ee7b1d81a0"em"Kazumi, wake up!" /em/p  
p data-p-id="d68a3c9abf00d13b8c578cf133901cbd"I groaned as I finally began to wake up, blinking my eyes as my vision took time to focus. Glancing around my room, my eyes soon fall onto Kagome, my sister. I narrowed my eyes at her, irritated by the fact that she had woken me up so early in the morning. /p  
p data-p-id="a899d9f7f8d0f3d1e9cfedeb50f8262f""What?" I snapped. Kagome merely rolled her eyes at my snarky attitude, before pulling my blanket off of me and onto the floor. /p  
p data-p-id="a0f66f623f7afeafd1a84c729bc6c269""Get up, sleepyhead! Not everyone sleeps during the day, you know." I blinked before allowing my head to fall back onto my the pillow and sighed heavily. Kagome shook her head and left my room./p  
p data-p-id="aa818eb7cbb21927137a1ce1d0aa6990"I stared at my ceiling for a few moments before pushing myself into a seating position and then finally standing up. Walking over to my closet, I pulled out something to wear before checking myself in the mirror. Nodding in approval of my clothing choice, I walked out of my room and into the living area, where Kagome had situated herself in front of Grandpa. Grandpa is a priest and the current caretaker of the family shrine. He also liked to insist on telling us about all these old myths and legends about ancient times. Kagome isn't interested in any of it, I on the hand quite enjoy Grandpa's tales./p  
p data-p-id="d34d95cdfcf71fff752646800ed26a51""Shikon no what?" Kagome mumbled confusedly as she held a new kind of charm that Grandpa had to of made to sell at the shrine. /p  
p data-p-id="47b6185e936e792f374f81697d6f3ebf""Shikon no Tama, my girl. The jewel of four souls." Grandpa shook his head at her lack of an attention span. I held out my hand for Kagome to give me the charm. Holding it up, I noticed how pink the little sphere was and immediately handed it back to Kagome. I have a distaste for pink things./p  
p data-p-id="0fb781254eca5aa4ab23aa4f71e0c99d"Kagome lightly shook the charm, causing the bell attached to it to jingle around while letting out a small chime. "You don't actually think tourists are going to buy these dumb key-chains, do you?" Kagome asked, obviously not noticing the look that she was receiving from Grandpa as he held up another charm and was surrounded by boxes full of them. /p  
p data-p-id="98816530def349b4a2b7ba69f84787e9""That is not just a key-chain. That crystal there at the end is a replica of an ancient jewel which-" Grandpa was interrupted by Buyo, our family cat who is starting to look a little chubby if I'm being completely honest./p  
p data-p-id="1f361b3749f518d4e61e3b385b157cda"Kagome inched the charm away from Buyo, causing him to simply follow it. Kagome looked up, finally noticing Grandpa's glares and blinked innocently. Grandpa coughed into his fist, clearing his throat before continuing. "As I was saying, that crystal is a replica of an ancient jewel which-" he was once again interrupted by Buyo, who had now bent over as far as he possibly could, attempting to reach the charm before simply falling to the floor. Grandpa let out a sigh before trying again. "An ancient jewel-" this time however, he was interrupted by Kagome./p  
p data-p-id="f9b89c45fdb6042a8dd7c3e004297c43"Kagome clasped her hands together and her eyes sparkled, which was never a good sign. "You do remember it's our birthday tomorrow, right?" she asked him expectantly. /p  
p data-p-id="2f2ec102cffa180d33d7b36100920326"Grandpa let out a small groan as he dropped the charm before letting out a chuckle. "I'd planned to wait another day, but..." /p  
p data-p-id="bff96404d924ab719688171a506f9b7c"Kagome lent forward in excitement "So you emdid/em get something! Hand it over!" Grandpa handed the both of us a box and we quickly unraveled the wrapping only to find a strange animal hand. Kagome's expression deadpanned, whilst I simply chuckled, having expected something like this from the very beginning./p  
p data-p-id="a69fac78afe0d836611a27c534a4b2a1""That, my dear, is an authentic, mummified hand of a water imp, which-" Kagome held the hand out in front of Buyo, who gracefully accepted it before running off with the hand in his mouth. Grandpa let out a yell, 'That's an antique!" he reached for Buyo, somehow falling over in the process./p  
p data-p-id="44d70ed1b36889afbea5c63c281e03b3"Finally, mother had finished making dinner so we all sat down at the table to eat. "Why these pickles are full of history!" Grandpa exclaimed as he examined his food. /p  
p data-p-id="5a88d0c28e7b78f3fff5ee344bf28f72""Not half as full as you are." Kagome muttered sarcastically causing me to snort in amusement. The rest of dinner was uneventful, and soon, we were all heading to bed. Well, I was heading emback/em to bed. I heard a heavy sigh come from Kagome's room and decided to take a peek./p  
p data-p-id="c988049304954b3f0a0b50732603a3cd"Kagome was face first into her bed, obviously she wasn't in the best of moods. I walked over and sat on the bed next to her, before placing my hand on her back and rubbing up and down soothingly. "You okay?" /p  
p data-p-id="3bf9901bea6359b6f4e9f923b1f4c004"She sighed once more before leaning up onto her elbows. "I guess." she muttered half-heartedly. My lips twitched into a smile as I stared at her./p  
p data-p-id="53bcd9b097699704d11f6f072311794c""Hey, I'm sure that tomorrow will be amazing. Don't you worry." I assured her, receiving a nod in return as Kagome slumped back onto her bed. I let out a chuckle before heading back to my own room./p  
p data-p-id="5bc3001796f143e544e63075e447f7fa"I scratched behind my ear, sighing as I allowed my shoulders to slump. I rolled my neck side to side, enticing it to crack a few times, before sitting down on my bed. Glancing out my window, I noticed that the stars were shining somewhat brighter than usual. I tilted my head in slight confusion. Shrugging, I decided to think nothing of it and just head to bed once more./p  
p data-p-id="26478db11a74b3c8675f463fee30cba7" /p  
p data-p-id="cfe201de5943405c840233fec4378a45" /p  
p data-p-id="b7d02b64f9e47354bf0b62bf4c2cd954" /p 


End file.
